1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tire and a method of securing an object thereto. More particularly, the invention relates to a tire and a method of connecting an electronic monitoring or identification device to the tire. Specifically, the present invention relates to a tire having a device secured to the tire with a mechanical or interference fit connection formed by a method that uses a hook and loop fastening system.
2. Background Information
It is often desirable to attach objects to a tire, and particularly to the innerliner of a tire. One application of such a method is to attach a radio frequency identification tag or chip (RFID) to the innerliner of a tire. These RFID chips store tire identification data, which may then be read from the RFID chip by a remote reader as the tire passes through an assembly line.
Another such application is to secure a pressure and/or temperature-sensing device to the innerliner of the tire. The sensor monitors the pressure and temperature inside of the tire and transmits this data to a receiver located outside of the tire, for example mounted on the vehicle.
One of the difficulties of attaching objects to the innerliner of a tire is that during production of the tire, the innerliner and/or the tire-forming bladder are typically coated with a release agent, such as silicone, to prevent the tire from sticking to the tire-forming bladder during curing of the green tire. The physical and chemical properties of the releasing agent are such that it is designed to prevent adhesion to a surface on which it is applied. Thus making it difficult to attach an RFID chip, sensing device or other object to the innerliner of a tire.
One method that has been attempted in the prior art is to attach the RFID chip or sensing device to the green tire prior to the addition of the releasing agent and prior to curing or vulcanization of the tire. Although this method is adequate for the purpose for which it was intended, subjecting the RFID chip and/or sensing devices to the extreme heat of the vulcanization process can damage the sensitive electronics of these devices. In addition, having an object contacting the inflated tire-forming bladder may damage the tire-forming bladder.
Thus, what is needed is a tire which includes objects attached thereto and a method of securing these objects to the tire.